fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 USA Film Releases
This is a list of films that will be released in the USA in 2019: January 4 Eli - R''' - Paramount Players / Intrepid Pictures Escape Room - '''PG-13 - Columbia Pictures / Original Film 11 The Upside - PG-13 - STX Entertainment / Lantern Entertainment 18 Glass - PG-13 - Universal Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions 25 Serenity (2019) - R''' - Aviron Pictures / Open Road Films / IM Global February 1 Arctic - '''PG-13 - Bleecker Street Media 8 Cold Pursuit - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Studio Canal The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group What Men Want - TBA - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions 14 Alita: Battle Angel - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios 22 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation March 1 Chaos Walking - TBA - Lionsgate Films / ImageMovers 8 Captain Marvel - TBA - Marvel Studios 15 Us - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions / QC Productions Wonder Park - PG - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios 22 Five Feet Apart - TBA - Lionsgate Films / CBS Films Greyhound - TBA - Columbia Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment The Informer - TBA - Aviron Pictures / Thunder Road Pictures Where'd You Go, Bernadette - PG-13 - Annapurna Pictures / Color Force 29 Captive State - PG-13 - Focus Features / Amblin Partners / Participant Media Dumbo (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures April 5 Missing Link - PG - Annapurna Pictures / Laika Peterloo - PG-13 - Amazon Studios / Film4 / BFI Shazam! - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films 12 Hellboy (2019) - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media Little - TBA - Universal Pictures / Will Packer Productions 26 Avengers: Endgame - TBA - Marvel Studios The Aftermath (2019) - TBA - Fox Searchlight Pictures / BBC Films / Scott Free May 10 The Hustle - PG-13 - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 17 John Wick 3: Parabellum - TBA - Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures 24 Ad Astra - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Plan B Aladdin (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 31 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - PG-13 - Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures Rocketman - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Marv Films / Rocket Pictures Untitled Blumhouse Productions film 1 - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions June 7 X-Men: Dark Phoenix - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 14 Men in Black International - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment 21 Toy Story 4 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 5 Spider-Man: Far from Home - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 12 17 Bridges - TBA - STX Entertainment 19 The Lion King (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 26 Once Upon a Time in Hollywood - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Heyday Films August 2 Hobbs and Shaw - TBA - Universal Pictures 9 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 16 Boss Level - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Ingenious Media / Scott Free Good Boys - TBA - Universal Pictures / Good Universe The Angry Birds Movie 2 - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Rovio Animation 23 Angel Has Fallen - TBA - Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media September 6 It: Chapter Two - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema 13 Spies in Disguise - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios / Chernin Entertainment 27 Judy - TBA - Roadside Attractions / LD Entertainment / Nando's Distribution / BBC Films The Hunt - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions October 4 Gemini Man - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Overbrook Entertainment Joker - TBA - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / DC Films November 1 Terminator 6 - TBA - Paramount Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Skydance Media / Lightstorm Entertainment 15 Kingsman 3 - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marv Films December 13 Jumanji 3 - TBA - Columbia Pictures 20 Star Wars: Episode IX - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot 25 Little Women (2019) - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Regency Enterprises Category:Years in film (USA)